Donna & the Black Sheep
by YourVixen
Summary: At times, she's 'The Viper,' others she's the lowly bartender at Charlie's Place. In reality, she's the 'Donna' of the Swan family. Now, if she could just stop fighting with the cute arms dealer, she'd realize they both want the same thing. *The Godfather of all Writing Contest 1st Place Public Vote*


Title of Story: Donna and the Black Sheep

Rating: M

Pairing: Bella/Edward

Fandom: Twilight

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: Story Summary: At times, she's 'The Viper,' others she's the lowly bartender at Charlie's Place. In reality, she's the 'Donna' of the Swan family. Now, if she could just stop fighting with the cute arms dealer, she'd realize they both want the same thing.

 **AN: So this is my contest entry for "The Godfather of all writing contest" to celebrate 40 years of The Godfather being out. Thank you Angela for hosting such an inspiring contest. I want to thank Sunflower Fran who worked her fingers to the bone to crunch this entry out on time and because of her I won 1st Place Public vote. Thank you everyone that voted for me I'm glad you loved the story so much**.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**.

BPOV

"Okay, Bella it's time for you to get out. The dosage administered for the target will render him incapacitated within the hour."

"Copy," I replied over the stupid, microphone-walkie-thing Alice made me use. I swear she thinks we're covert ops or something. I'm an assassin for The Mafia, not the government; there's a difference. I only indulged her because this wasn't an ordinary hit. Tonight I needed to be covered at all angles ... I couldn't do this job alone like I typically would.

I scurried out of the gala as quickly as I came, and walked a safe distance away before hailing a cab. If I'm lucky, I'll make it back to Charlie's Bar before Black arrives.

Stepping out of the cab I made my way inside the family bar.

"How'd it go?" My brother asked, concern clear in his tone.

"Fine, Banner will be dead within the hour," I replied.

"Are you sure this was all worth it?" He asked.

"Don't get the roles reversed here Bubba. You may be the face of 'The Family' but don't forget who leads; don't ever question my decisions again." I reprimanded.

"Sorry Iz, I just worry about you, ya know?" He replied.

My, before exterior melted and I smiled at my kid brother. Though younger than me, he always wanted to play protective big brother, even though he, more than anyone, knows I'm more than capable of taking care of myself.

"Mo linm twa fraer" I spoke.

We haven't had much use for Louisiana Creole since we made the move here years ago, but it reminds me of home. Reminds me of the time we spent with my mother before she got sick, right before our dad sent for us. An innocent time, before I knew who my father was and what he did; before he trained me to do the same thing. My father wasn't a bad guy; he just worked in a dangerous profession. He let my mother take us to keep us safe in hopes of a normal life, after an incident where Emmett was kidnapped. I shortly found out the grass was only greener on the other side for one of us. While Emmett seemed to thrive, I was suffocating. The only thing holding me together was my mom. When we got to Chicago, I finally felt as if I was in my element, and could now spread my wings. However, Emmett struggled with what our life had become.

As Emmett ran away from the darkness, I ran to it.

At that point, my father started honing my skills. As the most prominent arms dealer in Chicago, Charlie had access to the latest and greatest weapons on and off the market. Over the next several years, he taught me how to use them all.

Once he noticed I had a real talent for guns, he exposed more of the behind the scenes aspects. The cost, storage, and the distribution; rather than just how to shoot them, build them, and how to tear them apart.

He tried to explain to me the impact of taking someone's life, but I never truly understood until that day arrived; the stripping of my innocence. It was a so-called buddy of Charlie's; he came into the bar while Charlie was out meeting with the Irish about their next shipment. Phil knew Charlie was gone; I overheard them on the phone earlier, which put me on high alert as to why he was here. Phil proceeded to call me a cock-tease and said it was about time I got 'broken in.' So I put a hollow point through his skull. That took me down a path of bloodshed, and I unofficially entered the family business when I was of age. We kept it under wraps from the five families, knowing they wouldn't approve. By the time I turned twenty, I was up to my two-hundredth kill. I'd taken the name 'The Viper' in secret. No one but my dad, Alice, and Emmett knew it was me.

When I turned twenty-two, my father sat me down to explain how a deal with the Columbians had gone south and that they were coming for his head. Of course, I offered to take care of them, but he said it was too late; there was already a hit out on him.

Everyone knew Charlie had The Viper in his back pocket, and if something happened, it would be the cause of retaliation on the part of the families and thus start a war. He begged me not to seek revenge and risk getting myself killed. He needed me to take over the Family as the eldest. Typically, the next male heir is made the underboss, and either he or his consigliere would be poised to take over the family. However, we both knew Emmett didn't have the heart for this. He couldn't call the shots or make the hard choices. He was a good enforcer; people fell in line behind him because they were intimidated by his size but also my father's name. Without my father to back him up, Emmett just didn't have what it took to lead.

The concern with naming me the underboss was, that, as a woman, they would never respect me in a position of power. Most of the families are traditional. I was supposed to marry a nice Italian boy and produce heirs. Charlie had already broken the rules by unofficially letting me deal with family business. I didn't give a fuck; I would lead our people no matter what.

After Charlie was killed, I had a change of heart. I decided Emmett should be the face, and I would be the boss ... for now. To the families on the outside looking in, Emmett leads us, and I'm his kid sister behind the bar pouring drinks. It's been working for us for the last three years.

"Look, I explained, having Allister McClain in our back pocket is a good thing if we ever run into some legal issues. He was sloppy, he outright asked us to kill Banner, which we have on tape as well as wired money from his campaign, which I believe is called embezzlement. We have him by the balls, shall we ever need to twist them." I smiled.

I climbed behind the bar and grabbed the whiskey, pouring three shots right on time as HE walked in. Is it possible for a human being to get better looking every time you see them? Black walked in looking good enough to eat. His wild bronze hair slightly tamed today held back by a black bandana. His sparkling green eyes zeroing in on me just asking for trouble. He wore a V-neck T-shirt that left his toned and tatted arms on full display. His black jeans clung to his muscular thighs, giving a pleasant view from the front and the back. His ever-present, and always on my mind attachment lay to the side, snuggled tightly in his jeans; taunting me as it has every week for the last three, since I walked in on him at the urinal. The Black Mamba, the award-winning nickname I've chosen for it. Ever since I found out what he's packing, he's been the biggest asshole ever, and I've been a total bitch to avoid defiling every room in this bar by riding the Mandingo warrior.

"If you're anything it's punctual," I commented.

"Were you promoted from bartender to secretary, or are you keeping tabs on me, princess?" He quizzed.

Here we go.

"Don't flatter yourself, you're so microscopic on this map, so to have your meeting acknowledged by me should be flattering," I shot back.

"Not as microscopic as your tits," He fired.

Cheap shot.

"Does calling out my small tits make you feel better about what you're lacking. Say it with me ... overcompensating."

"The only one overcompensating is you. Your smart mouth is just a facade to distract from the backwater bama you really are. You'd have nothing if your father didn't drag you from the slums."

"You wanna talk Daddy? Yours didn't even want you. Carlisle tossed you in the trash, that's why you're begging on our doorstep to make a name for yourself. To get back in Daddy's good graces. You're a fraud." I spat with venom.

"You bitch!" he roared.

"Enough!" Emmett bellowed.

"Black! It's time for you to go. This disrespect towards my sister won't be tolerated."

I watched Black and his blonde-haired lackey retreat out of the bar without another word.

"That got ugly fast," Emmett spoke.

"His arrogance is annoying and will be his demise," I stated downing all three shots of whiskey I previously poured.

"So, now what do we do?" Emmet asked.

"He'll be back. He needs us. We need him as a stepping stone to Carlisle. A partner in Detroit will get our guns moving west."

That Night

I walked into the local watering hole heading straight to the bar and ordering two shots of tequila from Mags.

"Busy night?" I asked her.

"Yeah, ever since I deemed Roses a neutral territory implementing a no fire rule it's been pretty packed." She explained.

"I still don't get why anyone would want to fraternize with the enemy," I muttered in disgust, knocking back the devil's juice and grabbing the money I came to collect.

"Because it's not about fraternizing it's about fucking. There's something so enticing about sleeping with the enemy, don't you think?"

I recognized that voice anywhere, it sent shivers down my spine.

"You're still here, I thought you'd blow outta town just as fast as you blew in…" I answered nonchalantly.

"Cut the shit Bella, you know damn well I'm not leaving without the hardware," Black seethed.

"And what makes you think you have a choice. If the Swans say you're out, you're out!" I threatened.

"If I was out, Emmett would have sent the message, but he didn't, which lets me know there's something in this little arrangement for The Swan Family."

"So … you're not as dumb as you look. And here I thought you were nothing but a pretty face." I mocked.

"And I could say the same to you. You seem to know more about your brother's business then you let on."

"I know enough…for a backwater bama..."

"It's the accent."

"There's only a hint of the accent; I made sure of it. I don't get why people associate an accent with education," I remarked annoyed.

"And here, when I thought I had you pegged, don't tell me you're Ivy League?" He teased,

"I could be."

"But ... most likely not. However, if an education is what you seek, I can teach you a few things." Black wiggled his eyebrows.

"I learned about premature ejaculation my first go around in sex ed, as well as the second time around with Mike Newton on spring break. There's nothing new you can teach me." I spared.

"I can teach you to do better things with that mouth than spew bullshit." He argued.

"You wouldn't know what to do if I breathed on your toothpick, much less swallowed it."

"How about you blow me and find out." Black goaded.

"Fuck you." Was my simple retort.

"Now that ..., you're not ready for. I'm not missionary Mike. I'll have you calling my name in that sexy accent of yours before we hit the bed." He challenged.

"You are probably right." I agreed.

"Black … Black … I don't feel anything … wait, is that your finger?" I called in mock confusion.

In reality, I'd probably be yelling, "Black, call the ambulance, I think you hit a vital organ!" The giraffe neck in his jeans will rip my furburger to shreds. Yet he doesn't know everything I've seen, and I intend to keep it that way.

He let out a bellowing laugh before unbuckling his belt.

"What are you doing, are you willing to expose yourself to a bar full of people to prove me wrong?" I asked surprised by the ego on this one. Then again, with a third leg like that, what reason does he have to be shy?

"No, when you see my dick up close for the first time, it will be before it's filling one of your orifices."

I was wet just at the thought.

I wanted to stop this dance and tell him to surprise me on what orifice he would choose, but my pride wouldn't let me. This man has been such a huge dick, so why do I want to sit on his face?

"In your dreams buddy." I protested.

"In your reality, Swan." And with that, he took my hand and stuffed it in his jeans.

Everything in my head screamed to stop this, just pull your hand out and walk away but I couldn't. Black was testing me, and if I run, he wins.

"You think I'm afraid, I am no-" I froze mid-sentence. I know my eyes widened to comical proportions. This thing is huge, not just in length but in girth, and it's oddly only at half mast. My panties were instantly soaked, but I'd be damned if I'd let him see me sweat. It feels bigger than I remembered from the bathroom accident.

Was it possible he didn't have the whole thing out?

"You were saying…" he smirked.

I yanked my hand out his pants feigning nonchalance.

"I've seen better…" I waved him off.

"Maybe in your dreams, or on porn hub, but I doubt you will ever have better than Black."

"I gotta have Black to compare, and I'm not remotely interested." I lied.

"The lies we tell ourselves." He grinned.

"If I wanted you, I could have you," I smirked. I took my second shot, welcoming the soft burn, looked Black in his eyes as I licked my palm. I watched him watch me; his eyes went dark, almost predatory. With a sinister smile, I turned my back to him, and adding an extra switch to my hips as I exited the bar, knowing for certain, he was watching me leave.

BPOV

The Next Day…

"I'm glad we could reconvene this meeting. Ending our friendship wouldn't be beneficial to any party here," Emmett spoke, beginning the follow-up meeting with Black and his blonde-haired associate who goes by the name Blue. I don't know if it's because of the crystal blue eyes that adorn his face, or if it's a corny metaphor for pain. I bet the latter, I don't put anything above this cornball.

"As long as toots here stays behind the bar and plays her role, letting grown men do what grown men do, we'll have no problems." He smirked. He was goading me, and I couldn't help but fall hook line and sinker. Black knew how to trigger my inner feminist.

"You masochistic asshole!" I screamed,

"And what's a woman's role? Should I be barefoot and pregnant, too?" I snarked.

"Oh, Bella, if you wanted my kids, all you had to do was ask … open wide." He laughed. Emmett was across the table with lightning speed, but he wasn't faster than my trigger finger. Before I realized what was happening, I heard a cry of agony.

"YOU CRAZY BITCH! YOU JUST SHOT ME IN THE DICK!" Black screamed.

My brother and Blue watched in horror as Black lay on the ground, blood seeping through his jeans as he yelled in agony.

"What the fuck Izzy! If he goes to the ER, how are going to explain this? We already have the sheriff's department crawling up our asses." Emmett chastised.

"We have removed plenty of bullets before. Get me the kit, and we will do it here." I ordered.

"I will NOT be responsible for this man's permanent erectile dysfunction. We need to get him to the hospital," Emmett argued.

"He was that way before, so it won't matter, just get me the kit." I snapped.

"YOU LYING PSYCHO BITCH!" Black roared.

"Hush Grumps. Blue, help me get him on the bar," I demanded.

"HELL NO, DON'T TOUCH ME!" he screamed.

"But you were begging me to touch you last night." I reminded him, as he was lifted to the bar.

"Grave error in judgment…" he murmured.

Emmett came back with the requested kit in hand. I opened it and grabbed the scissors to cut his jeans. When his flesh was exposed, Blue and Emmett screamed in horror while I salivated.

"Dude, why the fuck are you commando? That's more of you than I ever needed to see. Blue cried.

"Is there still a lot to see, or is Big Eddie now Little Eddie?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm not looking on purpose, dude, ask her." Blue protested.

"Ask my assailant?' Black screamed, "Some friend you are!"

"Big Eddie, huh?" I smiled.

Big it was, it was magnificent, handcrafted even. This had to be the most perfect penis I'd ever seen, even the color. What he exceeded in length, he also did in width, and he wasn't even hard. I fought against the thought of him even entering my thoughts, as I couldn't be professional and turned on at the same time.

In all hopes of riding this ride one day, I needed to save the appendage. To eliminate it from this world would be a real crime. I'd lock myself up and throw away the key. I inspected the peen thoroughly, praying I didn't hurt a hair on chub's head … literally. I almost laughed as my exam was done; the bullet barely grazed him, as was the plan. I honestly was shooting between his legs to scare him. It wasn't my fault his dick hung so low the bullet accidentally grazed it.

"More like big baby. I barely grazed you. You have a small cut on your left thigh and on the bottom of your left testy. Big Eddie lives to see another day." I laughed, disinfected the wound while applying the necessary creams and bandaged him up.

"You're good to go, sailor. You can resume your whoring when the pain subsides, which should be in a few days," I informed him.

"Maybe you can speed up the healing process. How about you kiss the boo boo? That always made me feel better." Black smiled.

"I'm going to grab the car before her next shot hits me by mistake. Try not to die before I get back," Blue told his friend and scurried out the bar.

"Requesting my mouth anywhere near you is what got you shot in the first place. Why do you keep playing Russian roulette with me?" I asked. He motioned me to lean in closer, out of earshot of Emmett a few feet away.

"Because I love your fight, Swan. it's gonna make it that much sweeter when I fuck you into submission," he whispered.

The visual of me handcuffed and gagged forced its way into my mind and my nipples instantly hardened. I fought against the urge to shout "Claim me, I'm willing to take a ride on your tower of terror." Blue came back tossing Black a pair of sweatpants that I assumed were in the car, and Emmett showed them out. I'm sure he was just going over the final details of the drop and the money, so I began cleaning up the mess I made. I was just finishing by the time Emmett came back. He just watched me in silence for a few moments as I finished wiping down the bar. His silence was unsettling, unfortunately for me, he inherited Dad's perception. When Charlie used to watch me like this, he was analyzing me.

I hated it.

"Spit it out…" I barked. I got Dad's temper.

"You like him," He announced.

"I loathe him," I returned.

"Iz, no one has ever gotten under your skin this way. You put minimal energy into interaction with people daily, but with him, it's like … passion."

I knew he was right, the fire between us was undeniable, but I wasn't ready to admit it to anyone, least of all myself.

"What cheesy romance novels have you been reading in your spare time, Bubba?" I teased, "You're mistaking disdain for passion."

"Or frustration. I ask this out of love … when's the last time you got laid Iz?"

"Bubba!"

"Seriously, because you just shot a man in broad daylight, you have never been so sloppy." Emmett chastised.

"I wasn't shooting to kill! You'd know if I was, I wouldn't have missed." I protested.

"Not the point." He countered.

"I don't have time to get laid. I'm running a family, no room for distractions." I protested.

"Bullshit, even Dad made time. I know he went over how holding in frustration can be dangerous."

"That's because you men think with your willies, females don't need to get laid to run a successful empire," I argued.

"Tell that to your Glock." He retorted.

"I say this with the utmost respect Iz, either fuck him or put on your big girl panties and learn to be civil with him. He's our only way to Carlisle Cullen."

BPOV That night on the phone

"Can you believe he had the nerve?" I complained.

"I know, right, who does he think he is ... me? I'm the only one who can tell you when you need to get laid!" Alice agreed.

"Right, the nerve of him!" I huffed.

"He isn't wrong, you know," Alice conceded.

"I know, I wanna ride that surfboard badder than Beyoncé. But what am I gonna do?" I whined in defeat.

"I mean you could start with maybe not being such a bitch … no offense," Alice countered.

"This is me we're talking about; can you suggest something actually in the realm of possibilities," I sighed.

"Iz, you are not that bad, you can be sweet when you wanna be. You have always been a tough chick, no doubt about it. That is one of the reasons why I love you. But before your dad died you actually showed compassion, and you weren't so uptight all the time," Alice pointed out.

"Dad told me before he died that compassion is a weakness. If they smell blood in the water, the sharks will swim, and it's Emmett's head on the chopping block, not mine. I can't afford to let him get hurt, it could run The Family into the ground, "I explained.

"Maybe it's just time to tell The Family the truth. They may accept you, especially if you tell them you're The Viper," She suggested.

"There is so much wrong with that suggestion. First, we would be admitting we have been lying to them for the last three years, way to build trust. Secondly, you know how the Family was in an uproar when Charlie made you his consigliere. They had no confidence in you to lead in his absence, and though you have proven yourself valuable, because you don't have a dick swingin' between your legs, they refuse to see you as a leader. Thirdly, The Viper has a price on her head. With that information, any of these fuckheads that don't wanna see me lead could drop the dime on me at any second," I argued, I couldn't tell her the real reason, not yet, I will officially be Donna, but in due time.

"Well, when you put it like that, maybe we need a different plan," Alice agreed.

"We can do an election?" She buzzed.

"They wouldn't vote for me, and then the Family could fall into the wrong hands, and I'd lose Charlie's legacy."

"Way to shoot 'em down Swan."

"Charlie taught me to think of every possibility."

"He also said to have faith and hope in la Famiglia', not all the guys think so traditionally. If you think so low of our people, why do you even want to be a part of all this?"

"I gotta go, Alice, stop by the bar first when you get back from Jenks."

"Will do," She agreed.

I disconnected the call.

Alice gave me a lot to think over. Could I try being nice to Black? Why bother? There is such a thing as hate sex, and that idea is way more appealing. A brief picture of Black in the Punisher costume blowing my back out immediately came to mind. For the sake of role-playing, I could do a good damsel in distress.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you with your mouth closed. I can't say I hate it," Black's voice echoed, startling me out of my fantasy.

"Go to hell," I muttered, still a little distracted from my interrupted fantasy. It didn't help either that The Punisher stood before me in a black leather jacket, cigarette hanging out the crook of his mouth, eyes gleaming with a hint of mischief. And that jaw ... it was porn all by itself.

"That's all you got Swan, don't tell me you're going soft?" he taunted.

"That's what she said," I laughed.

"Did she, because no one has ever said that to me," He grinned.

"Yeah right, because you were born a sex god … give me a break!"

"We're all are born with talents, " he quipped.

"And here I thought douchebaggery was a skill you acquired and fine-tuned over time, but unbeknownst to me, it's your birthright."

"There's that Swan charm I've grown to detest and despise. You worried me for a second there."

"I do aim to please," I smiled.

"If you truly aim to please, you'd already be on all fours."

"The shot to the dick didn't slow you down a bit huh?" I questioned.

"What can I say? I aim to please," He grinned.

"What would please me is you telling me why you're here."

"If that's all it takes to please you, my sad theories on missionary Mike must be spot on. No wonder you have the gigantic chip on your shoulder, you've never been properly fucked ."

Black didn't know how right he was, but I couldn't tell him that.

"I'll ask again … why are you here?"

"Classic deflection but I'll engage you." He spoke, depositing the shoulder bag I noticed for the first time on one of the empty tables.

"The money for the hardware; though I'd drop it off early. Once we get the equipment, Blue and I will be outta your hair."

"You knew Emmett and the boys would be at the distributors all day, why'd you pick now to bring the money?" I quizzed.

"Nothing gets by you Sawn … I just thought I'd give you one last chance at a proper goodbye," Black said, inching closer to me with every word. Before I knew it, I was backed into the bar with no space between us. I could smell the spearmint and tobacco on his breath, and it instantly became my new favorite smell.

"I swore yesterday I bid you a proper due with the barrel of my gun."

"And here I thought that was just your form of foreplay."

"Baby … you have no idea," I smirked.

I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. When his tongue entered my mouth, my threat was instantly forgotten. I straddled his lap and deepened the kiss. Black let out a groan that only fueled my desire tenfold. This was damn near an out of body experience. I tugged his hair, roughly exposing his neck to me and nibbled and sucked on his flesh, causing him to make a sound somewhere between a hiss and moan. He grabbed my ass and pulled me to him violently. I felt his dick at my center. The friction felt amazing, I moaned into his neck as I yanked his leather jacket off his arms.

I bit his bottom lip roughly before ripping off the remaining barriers off his torso. The sound he made was almost primal, and before I knew it, I was on my back with a shirtless Black grinding The Black Mamba into this jean-covered taco.

"More," I demanded.

My hands flew to my sides, gripping the floor beneath me. He tugged my jean shorts down with vigor as I lost my shirt. Now I lay before him in nothing but a cherry red thong.

"Magnificent," He whispered.

He started a trail down my neck, through the valley of my breasts before he took my right nipple into his mouth while massaging the other breast steadily. I moaned loudly, hypersensitive to his touch and his dick grew harder at the sound. Big Eddie had grown so large at this point, I was sure he was seconds away from busting out of that denim-clad prison. I was so wet, I felt my juices drip down my inner thighs. Black reached down to massage my lips, coating each one of his fingertips in my essence.

"So wet … I knew you didn't really hate me," Black smirked.

"I hate that you're not fucking me," I countered.

"All you had to do was ask."

"Or take what's already mine."

I flipped him on his back, pinning him to the floor. I could tell he was shocked by my strength. I unbuckled his belt, yanking down his jeans just enough for Big Eddie to spring free.

"Three shirts and a Kevlar vest but … no boxers," I teased.

"Like I said, I was giving you a chance at a proper goodbye, glad you're taking me up on my offer," He groaned as my hand began stroking the beast. I should be intimated; this thing looked like it could split me in two. Definitely the most prominent member I've seen, porn included, and three times the size I've ever had. Yet while staring down the eye of the dragon, I couldn't help but feel the excitement to conquer it. I put his pole underneath me, sliding up and down on his length drenching it in my juices. The tip was rubbing against my clit, and it was driving us both wild.

"Oh, fuck Bella" He groaned.

I put both hands on his chest to steady myself. Black shivered and let out a groan so deep, I felt it vibrate in his cock. He gripped my hips so tightly, he won't be the only one sporting bruises, and that just egged me on further.

"You like that huh…?" I smirked.

I lifted myself up a bit to put the tip of his dick right at my entrance as I sank down on his length. We both let out a simultaneous moan. I just had the tip in, and his monster was stretching me out, I'd never felt so full.

"Oh fuck…" I whined.

I lowered myself further and bit my lip so hard that I broke the skin. The stretching burned but in the most delicious way.

"Yes," I whispered.

"I knew you could take this dick, I knew you were a champ," Black praised.

"Shut the fuck up."

" I told you I'd show you how to use that mouth and it will be calling my name."

Black shifted his hips, thrusting further into me. I didn't know it was possible to get deeper, I felt full to capacity.

"Oh, fuck shit," I muttered, my head fell to his while taking in the feeling, this was torture.

My hair fell like a curtain between us as I looked into his eyes. That predatory look was back as he gripped my hips, bringing me the rest of the way down on his length before raising me up to do it all over again. My eyes rolled back into my head as every nerve ending vibrated within me, the delicious feeling of pleasure and pain. Slowly the burning pain subsided, and we found a rhythm. Embarrassingly to me, I was close to cumming within minutes.

"So deep," I cried.

He was hitting a spot so deep inside me I didn't even know it existed: the g-spot. I thought it was a myth or a fairytale, something I read in my smutty books to create the illusion of a stellar sex life. He hit the spot repeatedly, and my legs shook uncontrollably. I felt as if I was about to explode. He was playing my body, and I was powerless to change the melody. I couldn't breathe. I was completely drowning in pleasure. In a flash, I was on my back, and he was pounding me into the hardwood. He had me completely under his spell. I screamed his name so loud; if this building wasn't soundproof, someone would have called the cops.

"I told you you'd say my name; now tell me what you want!" He demanded.

"More Black, more … oh, God!" I yelled.

I watched his hands grip my breast roughly. Black really drove into me, and at this point, I was seeing stars. My heart was hammering in my chest, my legs shook violently ... and then this feeling of complete euphoria washed over me. I was so zoned out, I didn't feel anything but bliss. When I came down off my high, my head rested on Black's chest, and we were in a comfortable silence.

How long have we been lying here, what was that?

"Black?"

"After what we just did, call me Edward, please…" He countered.

"Edward…" I tried his real name out on my lips, I liked it.

Edward.

"Yes?"

"What was that?" I asked breathlessly, I was still vibrating with pleasure, but I couldn't move my legs. My pussy felt like if I moved even an inch, I'd exploded into ecstasy all over again.

"Uh … sex?" he answered confused.

"No … What did you do to me?"

"It's called an orgasm, I know it's been a while since you've been fucked properly, but I thought you'd recognize that." Edward laughed.

"That was not an orgasm, I've had orgasms, most self-inflicted, but-"

"Damn, now, I'm hard again," Edward, muttered.

"Oh … Bella, my beautiful Isabelle, you didn't know you could squirt?" he laughed. "How cute, I'm glad I could be your first," Edward grinned.

"I-I…" I didn't know what to say, no one had ever done that to my body. For once, I was out of sarcastic shit to say, so I said the only thing I could think of.

"After I get the feeling in my legs back, do it again."

I did eventually regain the feeling in my legs after what felt like an eternity. I moved to the back of the bar and down the hallway to the office. I punched in my code and was let in. I tugged Black inside and shut the door behind me before bending down and pulling the third lever on the swivel chair.

"Follow me," I told him.

I opened the closet door, and the keypad was now exposed, I entered my code, and the back of the closet opened to a stairwell.

I tugged him up the stairs with me, through the final door and into my apartment. I loved this place, it holds a rustic charm. I was inspired by old-school Louisiana tradition, and that flowed effortlessly through the space. Gas stove, wood burning fireplace, and a record player graced the corners as pictures of Bubba and me as children adorned the walls. It was my tiny piece of home.

"Well isn't this quaint; this is more like the girl I think I know," Edward said smiling

"I'd like to think so. Somewhere off the radar where I don't have to watch my back every five seconds," I announced.

I realized at that moment why I pushed Edward away, I wanted him to run. To ditch me before he got to know me so it wouldn't hurt so bad if he ran after he knew the real me. The real reason I needed him around.

"Full disclosure, I want this Bella … I want us," He announced. Edward was so open, so honest and vulnerable; I had to chop my inner sarcastic bitch off at the knees before she gave a foolish yet witty response. Instead, I opted to extend the same courtesy.

"I want this too, and if we are being honest, I think I've wanted this since the very first time I saw you," I admitted.

"I just don't know where everything got so lost…" I muttered.

"Around the time you laughed at my dick," Edward countered.

"I did not laugh!" I protested.

"It was somewhere between a scream and a giggle snort."

"I do not giggle snort!" I laughed hitting him in the shoulder.

"You can't laugh at a man's appendage and expect smooth sailing," Edward argued.

"I did not laugh, I was startled, I'd never seen anything so big before, it was something close to a battering ram. I thought about it knocking down walls, my walls to be exact … on second thought, that might have been the point where I may have chuckled," I admitted.

Fuck, so this was totally my fault…

"See!" He pointed.

"After that I hated you, I was convinced you thought I was some kind of freak and it pissed me off because I still wanted you so badly. Up until that point, you were the girl of my dreams."

"What about now?" I asked unsurely.

"You're the girl of my reality, and hopefully the girl of my future," Edward answered.

I kissed his lips again, pouring our future into this kiss while praying that once I told him my plans, there was still a future for us.

"What's wrong?" he broke our kiss asking with concerned eyes.

"After what I have to tell you there might not be a future us," I frowned.

"Why is that, don't tell me you're married?" He laughed.

"No, nothing like that," I said with a heavy sigh ... time to rip off the Band-Aid.

"I wasn't using you to get to your father, Edward, I was using you to get through him, to kill him," I announced.

It's about fucking time," He spoke.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"I've been waiting for someone to kill my father for years now, but I knew if I had a hand in it I'd be shunned by the entire east coast. He replied.

"Wait … I don't understand, you're not mad?" I asked shocked.

"Hell no! My father is a vile, awful human being, he has dishonored the family is so many ways. Edward Sr. has probably rolled over in his grave a hundred times by now. He deals in the schools, but it doesn't end there. He got involved in human trafficking. He killed my mother and my brother, then he moved on to living in sin with his rat of a mistress. I've been counting down the days and building my own empire to rise on the ashes of his."

Later that night

"Don Denali, Don Carlisle, Don Benjamin, Don Hunter, and Don Laurent, Thank you so much for meeting us on such short notice," I spoke.

Carlisle's eyes met mine with an icy stare, but the nervous twitch of his fingers showed concern.

"Don Emmett, what is the meaning of this? You call an emergency meeting, and then you let this woman address us," Don Hunter looked past me and spoke.

"Always a pleasure, Don Hunter," I shot sarcastically.

"Here's the deal. You all will listen respectfully to what my sister has to say because after today she will officially take my seat as the head of The Swan Family."

"Preposterous!' Don Hunter spat.

"Unheard of!" Carlisle followed suit.

"I have been running the family in secret for the last three years," I admitted.

"Don Emmett you've been lying, and left our affairs to this woman! You dishonor Charlie's name," Don Hunter spat.

"He dishonors nothing. It was his wishes as set forth in The Will of the Don. Isabella was named his underboss and rightful heir." Alice reported while dropping the copy of the will on the table.

"If this is to be true, Isabella, then why lead in secret, why not be proud to step into the legacy set forth before you? " Don Denali asked. He wasn't brash; he was just struggling to understand my motives. While Don Hunter tore through the pages of the will in hopes this was a fraudulent claim.

"Well, Don Denali, I didn't feel like I could properly lead The Family into the future without closing the lid on the past. I needed to find out the truth behind my father's death."

"This is absurd as Don Hunter has said. These two have admitted to treason against the five families and should be dealt with!" Carlisle protests.

"Sit down Father, we haven't even gotten to the good part yet," Edward said walking into the room and leaning against the door frame. Carlisle went white as a ghost. It was obvious he expected his son to be six feet under, buried by the remains of his own treachery.

"Edward what are you-"

"Carlisle wanted the true death of Charlie Swan to remain a mystery, so he exiled me, which was a waste, seeing as Isabella already knew the truth. See, good old Dad here was the plug to the drugs that were filtered throughout our schools three years ago. Don Charlie found out, that's why he called that meeting, but Dad here made sure there was no meeting, just a funeral." Edward spilled.

YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU!" Carlisle yelled leaping across the table to lunge at Edward. I had him on his back in seconds flat with a boot to his throat.

"I call in a vote to strip Don Carlisle of his title and exile him to the borders beyond the United States, do I have a second?" I asked.

It shocked the shit out of me when Don Hunter was the one to second.

"I second!" He announced looking at Carlisle in disgust.

"Then I call it to a vote," I offered.

The vote was unanimous, all the five families agreed. Carlisle had forty-eight hours to get his affairs in order and be out of the country, or every family from the east coast to the Pacific would be on his ass.

One Year Later ...

"Bella, are we leaving for a week or a month," Edward teased, "because you have more bags than an airport carousel."

"Laugh now, but you'll be crying later when you run out of clothes, mister-one-bag-is-all-I-need," I quipped sticking my tongue out at him.

"That just means I will spend a lot more time naked," he grinned.

"I like the sound of that; one bag it is," I agreed.

Edward jostled me up off my feet spinning me around before his lips claimed mine. I will never get enough of this man. He has been working tirelessly for a year to restore the goodwill behind the Cullen name. I know it's taken a toll on him, so I organized this little trip for us. He could use the break, and I could use some alone time with the love of my life.

"Donna Isabella," Alice spoke from the other side of my bedroom door.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked annoyed as Edward gently placed me back on my feet.

"You have a week in paradise to ride The Black Mamba, right now you have a flight to catch." She teased.

"The Black Mamba?" Edward questioned grinning.

"Alice, I could have your head for this," I reminded her.

"You'd be lost without me," she laughed, "be in the car, ready to go in five."

I heard the soft click of Alice's heels fade away until eventually, silence surrounded us.

"I guess we better get a move on," I announced smoothing down my dress heading towards the door.

"Not so fast, Swan," Edward stopped me, "The Black Mamba?"

"Ugh- you're never going to let this go, are you?" I groaned.

"Never," he grinned.

"Well never is a long time; you plan on sticking around?" I teased, though I hope the true question wasn't missed.

"Until death do us part Swan."

"How about we repeat that in a dress and tux surrounded by the people we love," I grinned.

"Just tell me when and where," Edward said eyes transfixed on mine.

"We'll figure that out very soon, together."


End file.
